


All Day I Think of You

by manyakis



Category: 2PM (Band), GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manyakis/pseuds/manyakis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that there would be somebody who made Jackson Wang feel shy. Nervous. Someone who made Jackson's heart jump just at the utterance of their name. </p><p> </p><p>But there is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Day I Think of You

**Author's Note:**

> currently working on moving my fics from my aff account~

It was quiet this night. The air was cold and brisk. Thank goodness that Jackson had brought a thick enough jacket to bring tonight. He was nervous, which was a rare thing to discover in someone like him. Jackson was usually very confident, very outgoing. He was the loudest in his group of friends and he was always the one to crack jokes. 

 

It was rare for him to feel nervous, to feel like his skin was going to fall off because of copious amounts of shaking. But not since he met him. Ever since Jackson met him, he had become shy and jittery. Well, he wasn't like that all of the time. Only when he was with him did he feel this way. Only when he was with Taecyeon. 

 

Every time he even thought of Taecyeon, his chest would start to ache. He would shake and the butterflies in his stomach would start to go wild. It was strange at first, because Jackson would always be the one to make the other person feel this way. It was never really the other way around, until he met Taecyeon. Jackson was always the first to make a move, but Taecyeon was the one to approach him. Where it would have been Jackson, Taecyeon was the one who came up to him, who started the conversation. 

 

It's not as if Jackson hadn't been approached before, but he had preferred to be the initiator. He liked to be in "power." So why was it that he felt this way whenever he was around Taecyeon? Why did he feel like his body was going to explode from the emotions he was feeling? Especially now, as he stood in front of the older one's house, awaiting for him to answer the door. Taecyeon had just gotten back from a long business trip for a couple of weeks and they both had agreed that when Taecyeon touched down back in Korea they would meet. 

 

Age didn't necessarily matter to Jackson, but time sure did. The fact that there was a 7 year difference didn't matter to him. But if he didn't spend enough time with a person he liked he would not be around them anymore. It was very risky getting involved with someone who is not only a lot older than him, but also has a completely hectic work schedule that caused him to be away a lot, and Jackson knew that. But he did it anyway. For some reason he couldn't stay away from him. 

 

He held his breathe as he heard the tumblers of the lock. When the door opened he was face to face with Taeceyon. It felt as if Jackson hadn't seen him in years, when Taecyeon shot him a soft smile, Jackson swore he forgotten how to breathe.

 

Taecyeon's home was very neat and always very clean. Sometimes certain things would be out of place here and there but otherwise, Taecyeon always tried kept it clean. Especially if he had guests over. Every time Jackson was over he was always afraid he might break something, so he sat at the island counter quietly, motionless with his jacket hanging off the back of the chair and his snap back sitting on the counter.

 

"Do you want to drink?" Taecyeon asked. 

 

Jackson hesitated, about to say yes but recently he realized that they always drank when they were together. The first time they slept with each other they were ridiculously drunk. Jackson remembered waking up with a splitting headache, and wanting to throw up the next morning. Now ever since then, they didn't drink to the point that they blacked out, only when they would feel a certain buzz. But for once Jackson didn't want to drink. If they were going to fuck tonight - which most likely they would - Jackson wanted to do it with a clear head. So he declined, politely. 

 

Taecyeon sat beside Jackson at the island counter, and they just talked. That was what they usually did, really. They didn't text or call each other often, so they updated each other on their lives whenever they met. That was Jackson's favorite part besides the sex. Just being able to talk to him, to be able to open up to him. 

 

Then it would get quiet. That's when the pressure would get heavy. Jackson fidgeted, why he couldn’t control his nervous habits around Taecyeon, he couldn't understand. He didn’t even know he had any nervous habits. But Taecyeon didn't mind really, he thought it was cute. He knew Jackson was always the one that was flowing with confidence, so to see him in such a shy and nervous state...well....it was just cute. 

 

Taecyeon brought a hand up and gripped Jackson by the back of his neck and he pulled the younger one in for a kiss. Jackson closed his eyes and sighed into the kiss, he had been waiting for this for a long time. They pulled away and already, Jackson's head started spinning. He opened his eyes to meet the older one, and the latter knew that he was ready. 

 

They leaned in again, meshing their lips together once again. Jackson couldn't help but let out a little moan when Taecyeon made the decision to press his tongue against his. Jackson brought his hands up, taking Taecyeon's button up shirt within his fists, squeezing tightly. 

 

They pulled away once again, staying there for a while as they tried to catch their own breath. Taecyeon stood up first, taking Jackson's hand within his and pulling him up to stand along with him. They walked up the stairs together, holding hands tightly. When they got inside of the bedroom Jackson was quick to grab Taecyeon by the shirt again and pull him in for another kiss. Jackson fumbled with the buttons of Taecyeon's shirt, trying so hard as to strip the older. 

 

Taecyeon pulled away, grabbing onto Jackson's hands and stopping the younger one. He smiled at Jackson's frustration, taking Jackson's hands away from his body and taking a step back. Taecyeon proceeded to unbutton his shirt. Once he was done, he chucked the white cloth somewhere across the room, revealing that muscled body that Jackson adored. Jackson had seen Taecyeon's exposed form multiple times already, but without fail it was able to make Jackson's mouth water. 

 

Taecyeon grabbed the bottom of Jackson's tee and pulled it over the younger's head, his toned body now exposed. Once the dark piece of clothing was gone, Taecyeon took hold of Jackson’s face within his hands, holding for a few moments. Taecyeon took a moment to really take a look at Jackson’s face. Trying to read the younger one’s expression. Pleading, and large eyes looked up at him. Shit, did he miss those gorgeous eyes. 

 

“Hyung,” Jackson whispered. That was all Taecyeon needed to go on. Taecyeon leaned in and caught Jackson’s lips with his. If you asked Taecyeon what the greatest and most pleasurable sound to him was, he’d answer: the sound of Jackson’s sounds of pleasure. He could write a book about it if he could. But it really was the sounds Jackson would make every time Taecyeon would kiss, bite, spank, and fuck him, that thrilled him. Hearing Jackson’s voice in his hear….it gave him a rush. 

 

Taecyeon leaned down and picked up Jackson, earning a sound of surprise from the smaller one. Jackson found himself with his back against the mattress, the soft white down comforter cool to the touch. Taecyeon’s kiss was gentle and tender; his lips made Jackson’s nerves tingle, he could feel the smaller one shaking beneath him. Hands made it’s way to Jackson’s belt, and they pulled away from each other. Jackson started breathing hard as Taecyeon went ahead and undid the belt. 

 

Taecyeon gripped the top of Jackson’s jeans and along with the underwear, he pulled the pieces of clothing off of his younger companion. Making sure as to take Jackson’s socks with him. Jackson laid there, in all of his glory with his dick already standing up straight. Already Jackson is spreading his legs for Taecyeon, a slight red tint on his face. 

 

Taecyeon bent down, and placed a small kiss onto Jackson's lips again. He trailed kisses against the younger's jaw and gently down his neck. Jackson whimpered as Taecyeon bit down as gently as he could on the skin over Jackson's collar bone. As Taecyeon continued to kiss and suck on both sensitive bones, he wrapped his fingers around Jackson's cock, already pumping it slowly. Jackson gasped in slight shock at the sudden contact, as to which the older smiled against Jackson's skin. 

 

Continuing his hand motion on Jackson's cock, Taecyeon continued to move downward. Between Jackson's pectorals to the crevasses and grooves of Jackson's abdominals. Jackson bit his lip once his dick was engulfed in Taecyeon's mouth. Slowly Taeyeon bobbed his head up and downward the younger’s penis. Finding Jackson’s minute moans rewarding. He breathed heavily, the feeling of Taecyeon’s mouth on him again felt better than he remembered. 

 

He bit his lip hard as Taecyeon quickened his pace. By now Jackson had his back arched, pressing the back of his head against the mattress. He took a deep breath, which was probably a huge mistake as he uncontrollably let out a lusty moan. Jackson didn’t really like being loud like that but at that point he just couldn’t hold it in anymore. The sensation was so good, the expression just needed to be shown. 

 

Taecyeon laid on his back, with Jackson kneeling before him. Jackson moved up and down Taecyeon’s dick with his mouth. He had hoped he was doing a good enough job to please his older lover. Taecyeon reached down and buried his hand into Jackson’s sort of long hair. Jackson’s hair was very soft to the touch, Taecyeon loved the feeling of his hair on his own skin. Jackson’s hair was just long enough to brush against Taecyeon’s skin when Jackson would deep throat him. It tickled slightly, but he didn’t mind it at all. 

 

“Come here,” Taecyeon whispered to Jackson, and their position had changed. Jackson let out a muffled moan, his mouth still around Taecyeon’s cock as the older had his mouth around his once again. Jackson was losing his focus that point, especially when Taecyeon thought it would be an excellent idea to knead Jackson’s butt cheeks with his hands. Could you blame Jackson? 

 

Taecyeon gripped Jackson’s cock by the base and started to pump the younger’s throbbing hard on swiftly. Jackson tried his best as to keep focus, but he could feel himself about to cum soon. He kept his mouth over Taecyeon’s cock, he just couldn’t go as fast as he wanted to. 

 

His muffled moans got louder as Taecyeon’s hand movements got faster. Within moments, Taecyeon was able to make Jackson release his semen into his mouth. Jackson pulled away from Taecyeon’s cock, trying to recapture the breath he lost. 

 

Jackson needed a moment to pull himself together again, Taecyeon knew that, but he saw his opportunity to take things just a bit further. Taecyeon gently ushered Jackson to lay face down back on the bed, so that he retrieve a bottle of lube. 

 

Jackson’s head was still spinning, he lacked idea that Taecyeon had even left his side for a moment to lube up his fingers. Jackson gasped as a hand made impact with one of his butt cheeks. Suddenly he felt something chilled and also moist at his hole. He gripped the comforter tightly with his fists as Taecyeon’s two fingers slipped inside of him. 

 

Slowly, Taecyeon thrusted his two thick fingers in and out of Jackson. Taecyeon smirked as a squealing sounds flared up from Jackson, he must be hitting the right spot if Jackson was making that kind of noise. Taecyeon kept a slow and steady pace as to not hurt the younger one. Even though they didn’t see each other all of the time, he still cared for him and his safety. 

 

But that’s not what Jackson wanted, he overtly pleaded over and over again for the older one to show no mercy. To finger fuck him faster, and maybe even harder. Jackson’s prostate had been prodded over and over again, causing shocks of pleasure course through him. Especially when Taecyeon quickened his pace. 

 

“Tell me,” Taecyeon said, his voice low and rough. “Tell me if you want me to fuck you.”

“Hyung,” Jackson whined.

“You want to feel my cock inside of you, huh?”

“Yes. Yes! Please, Hyung! Please….”

“What do you want baby? Hm? Tell me.”

“Please...please fuck me! Fuck me, Hyung. Please!” 

 

Taecyeon took his fingers away from Jackson’s hole, retrieving the bottle of lube. He reopened the bottle and concealed his cock with the clear gel. He grabbed Jackson by the hips and pulled the younger up on his knees. Jackson held onto the comforter tightly, bracing himself for Taecyeon. 

 

Jackson bit down on his bottom lip harshly as he felt the head of Taecyeon’s cock. Holding onto Jackson’s hips firmly, Taecyeon slowly plunged his thick girth inside of Jackson until he was all the way inside. After giving Jackson a moment to get used to his size, Taecyeon thrusted in and out of Jackson at a leisurely pace. 

 

The feeling of Taecyeon’s cock inside of him was insatiable. It was obvious as moans and incoherent sounds poured out of Jackson as his prostate had been jolted over and over again. 

 

Taecyeon reached over and buried a hand in Jackson’s hair. He gripped Jackson’s roots and gave it a gentle pull, retrieving a well pleased groan. And as if that wasn’t enough, Taecyeon took it upon him to give Jackson’s ass a couple of spanks. Jackson couldn’t ask for more. Except...maybe for Taecyeon to go a bit faster maybe?

 

But the older didn’t. Instead their position had changed. Jackson went from on his knees to straddling Taecyeon’s lap. Taecyeon laid there as Jackson caromed up and down his cock. Jackson ran his hand through his hair, getting the pesky strands out of his sweat soaked face. Taecyeon loved Jackson in this position. Jackson was basically in charge this way. It gave Jackson a chance to show Taecyeon what he could do. 

 

He brought both his hands up and motioned his fingers in a “come here” motion. Jackson bent down, his face slipping in between Taecyeon’s hands and their lips met together. When they separated Taecyeon kept his hands where they were for a moment before bringing them down to Jackson’s neck. 

 

Suddenly Taecyeon snapped his hips upward. Jackson let out a startled yelp, which turned into an array of pleasured, sloppy moans. Suddenly Jackson got quieter, as the grip Taecyeon had around his neck got a bit tighter. Jackson held his breath - not like he could breath anyway - as Taecyeon continued to choke him and fuck him at the same time. Taecyeon would do this choking thing ever so often, but he wouldn’t do it for a long period of time. Jackson liked it, you see. Well, he loved it actually. Taecyeon did this action perfectly, he applied the right amount pressure. 

 

Taecyeon eased his grip, and Jackson took a cavernous inhale of air. Taecyeon mentally sighed with relief, thanking the lord that he didn’t hurt Jackson. He would never forgive himself if he did. 

 

Jackson ended up on his back, with Taecyeon hovering over him. The older continued to fuck Jackson, now at the pace the younger wanted. Needed. A pace that was incredibly fast. A pace that showed no mercy. Jackson wondered when in his relationship with taecyeon exactly he started liking stuff like this. Being fucked in an almost unsparing way. Because he sure didn’t like this kind of thing before meeting Taecyeon. 

 

Taecyeon whispered to Jackson. Asked if he wanted or needed to cum and how badly he wanted and or needed to, as to which Jackson begged for Taecyeon to let him release. Jesus Christ, did he need to release and badly. Taecyeon gripped Jackson’s still erect dick from the base and continued to jack him off, trying to extract Jackson’s semen from his body. 

 

Jackson could feel his body about to release any moment now, the tingling sensation inside of him growing stronger and stronger with Taecyeon’s thrusts and movements of his hand on his dick. Finally Jackson let out a final orgasmic cry as his cum emitted from his cock. Taecyeon continued to thrust in and out of him until he released as well, deep inside of Jackson’s ass. 

 

They stayed there for a little while, catching their previously lost breath. Taecyeon looked down at Jackson, the younger looked as if he could knock out any minute now. Taecyeon leaned down and placed a kiss onto Jackson’s forehead, as to which the younger complied with a little, enervated smile before falling asleep.

 

 

The sun shone brightly through the bedroom. The bright rays vexing Jackson, and forcing him to wake from his sleep. He grumbled, snuggling under the soft covers and turning over on his other side. But unfortunately, he couldn’t go back to sleep. 

 

Giving up on sleep, he turned on his back and let out a groan as he stretched out his muscles. It was at that moment where he realized that he wasn’t in his own room. He propped himself up on his elbows, and looked around the room. He was still in Taecyeon’s bedroom. 

 

“Shit,” Jackson hissed to no one in particular. He had overslept. He didn’t have any class today, but he slept in a lot longer than he had planned. He had planned on waking up and leaving at around five or maybe six in the morning so he could get out of Taecyeon’s hair, but when he looked over to take a look at the alarm clock Taecyeon placed at his bed side table, it was already ten in the morning. 

 

He made a move to get out of bed, but something felt quite different. He looked under the covers and saw that he was still naked. Sighing with anguish, he threw the covers off of himself and gathered his clothing. When he put back his clothes from the previous night, he walked out of the bedroom. 

 

Taecyeon didn’t in fact leave for work, however, he was still home actually. He was in the kitchen making coffee. When Jackson walked into the kitchen - remembering that he left his snap back and his jacket there - he was shocked to see Taecyeon there. Not only was it shocking to see Taecyeon there at home, but it was strange to see the older one in anything but business clothes. Right now the older was wearing a black tank top and sweats. 

 

“Good morning,” Taecyeon said, a little amused at Jackson’s surprised expression. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Jackson said. “I-I’m okay.”

“Are you leaving, already?”

“Yeah um..I was about to.”

“I thought you didn’t have class on the weekends?”

“I don’t...but…I thought you had work today?”

“I don’t. Well, I did. But I asked for time off. I wanted to spend time with you.”

“Really?”

Taecyeon nodded, walking over to Jackson. His presence was a bit intimidating to say the least. Jackson gulped, not knowing what to do as Taecyeon got closer to him. 

 

“I don’t know how it’s been for you since we’ve started seeing each other. And...I’m probably going to make a fool out of myself by saying this but…..I think about you a lot, Jackson - ah. And I know I don’t do a good job of showing it, but every day. All day. I think of you. You’re the one that I want. Stay with me, Jackson - ah. I just...I want to be with you.” 

 

Jackson’s mouth fell open at that point. He couldn’t believe at what he was hearing. He didn’t think Taecyeon didn’t want anything to do with him other than sex. He didn’t know what to say. 

 

“If you don’t then-”

“No! I mean...I’m sorry, Hyung. But I just didn’t expect this from you.”

“I know it’s hard to believe because of what we do when we’re together. But I really value the time we have together.”

“I do too! I just didn’t think that you’d feel the same way as I did.”

It took a short moment for Taecyeon’s brain to register what was said to him. A smile slowly formed on his face, as he stepped closer to his also smiling lover. 

 

“So...you’ll stay?”

 

They were so close to each other, but it was different than usual. There was a different, more romantic connection rather than just lust and sexual. Jackson laid his hands onto Taecyeon’s chest, their lips almost touching. He giggled as he felt Taecyeon gently grip his waist, bringing him even closer - if that was possible. 

 

“Yeah,” Jackson whispered as he nodded. 

 

With that they reconnected their lips, the both of them sighing with solace within the kiss. Maybe this could work. Maybe a seven year gap wasn’t so crazy. Maybe….all that mattered was how they felt each other. 

 

Yeah. This could definitely work.


End file.
